omg
by BleckBlah5956
Summary: ON HOLD


Omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By Kelly mastin

_**Kellys pov**_

I was riding home with my bffs. We were talking about tokio hotel.

"Tom is soooo hot. Don't worry bill, Gustav, and Georg are too." Said my bff Megan.

"But tom's the cutest." I said.

"True" Megan said.

Then my phone rang. When I looked at the caller ID I didn't recognize it. Megan grabbed my phone and answered it. Next thing I knew she was screaming. She thrust the phone at me I took it and said the only thing I could say "hello?"

The person said "hallo and this is tokio hotel."

I screamed. They seemed to ignore it because they said "you're invited to come stay for 3 years at our houses. But please no more screaming."

Well I had it on speaker phone when they said I could invite 2 people. If it was alright with my parents.

_**Bill's pov**_

We had a drawing to see who we would invite to stay with us for 3 years. When we called I guessed her friend answered because when we said who we were she screamed then I asked if Kelly mastin was there. When we introduced ourselves again same response.

Then we did our routine she said she knew exactly who to convince and to ask. She asked how they were going to get there and if we were going to pick them up. We said "airlines and yes we will pick you up."

_**Kelly's pov**_

The next day Megan, becca, and I showed up in Germany about 2:30 am. When we got to baggage claim we got our luggage and started looking for tokio hotel. It wasn't hard too find them since we had memorized their faces.

They were looking bored when we showed up next to bill. We actually had to wake up tom, bill, and Georg. Scaring them in the process. When we had said sorry we had help getting everything in bill's car.

When we got to Gustav's house becca got out and went with Gustav. We dropped off Georg, and then went to the kaulitz house. When we arrived their mom was waiting for us. We got out and said "hallo "

The boys got our suitcases and took them upstairs, we followed. We were in two of the biggest rooms in the whole house.

That morning I was sitting in my room with my lap top on my lap I was listening to kerli on YouTube. I didn't think that tom was right behind me because I started to sing:

_"Little girl you're standing in front of a mirror_

_Your best friend just told you that you are fat and ugly_

_Toooo bad you do not look like a Barbie doll."_

Then he said "you have an amazing voice"

"Thanks" I told him a little bit surprised "how long have you been there."

"Long enough" he said "time for lunch"

"Ok. I'll be down in a second." I told him as if to get rid of him. It didn't work.

_**Gustav's pov**_

When I woke up I went downstairs to the kitchen. I said hallo to my mom and dad. Becca was cooking pancakes for breakfast. While she was fixing a plate of pancakes for me Becca asked what kind of car I had. I had a million questions running through my head, but before I could decide on which one to ask I blurted out "I have a Scion Hako Coupe."

"Can I have the keys please" she said while batting her eyes all innocently.

"Ja" I blurted without thinking. Well what do you expect when you have a crush on her.

_**Becca's pov**_

I took the keys and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I took off to pick up Kelly and Megan from the kaulitz house. When I got there I saw them waiting on the porch I rolled down the window and shouted "hurry up and get in"

"We're coming"

Then we were off to lunch at the mark Brandenburg then shopping at the mall.

_**Megan's pov**_

When we got to the mall I pointed to hot topic. We were getting gifts for the boys. Little did we know they were coming there too. We were looking for tom when we heard familiar voices in the background saying "what should we get for the girls." Sure enough tokio hotel was in here looking at the girl stuff. We hid so they wouldn't see us.

_**Kelly's pov**_

When we hid from the guys I heard Katie's voice. I looked around and there she was. "Katie?" I asked

"Kelly?" Katie asked.

We ran to hug and to catch up. I hadn't seen her in so long. I introduced her to my friends. Then we went to the hat shop to get tom's gift talking all the way I guess we lost track of time because when I finally looked at the time .I said "I want you to meet the guys"

"Ok."

When we got back we were surrounded by worried looks. We said we were sorry then said we'd be in my room. They said no together we said fine then called Katie in. she looked nice but when Georg saw her he went to introduce the gang. After that we went through our shopping bags and sorted out what was ours and what was theirs.

I finally said good night to every one including Katie when I got up stairs I was met by tom who was seated on my bed looking the most worried and angry.

_**Tom's pov**_

__I was worried and angry that she would be gone so long then I heard her say "what's wrong tom?"

"Oh nothing just worried that's all"

"Awe you were worried about me"

"Everyone was"

"Ya but you looked more relieved then they did."

"Do I?"

"Yep."

I couldn't believe she was alright. I had been so worried that if anything had happened to her I would blame myself. We then went down stairs and saw the gang making out with her bffs. Then we went back up stairs and went to bed.

_**Kelly's pov**_

As tom and I went up stairs I looked at him and he looked at me. We both looked at each other with love. When we got to my room I pushed him in and closed the door. I asked him when his next tour was and if we were going to. He said yes we were going to go but it was in two days.

The next two days were full of suspense. We didn't want to wake up but alas we had to. The guys took our suitcases to the car so we girls could get ready for the airport to where we had grown up. We didn't really want to go but we didn't want to leave the guys alone in America.

_**Georg's pov**_

When we had got the entire luggage in the car we went to get the girls. Well we didn't get far without hearing our names and sighs. When we got to the room all the girls come running out purses in hand. We followed them until they were at the door they turned around and kissed us. Then ran to the car and jumped in.

We were the luckiest guys out there.

_**Kelly's pov**_

After I kissed tom the girls and I ran to the car and got in the car. I turned on the car and radio and soon we were listening to the ting tings. Our favorite band besides tokio hotel. Tom came and sat next to me we kissed until we were at the station. Their tour bus was so cool my friends and I talked about for ten days.

The tour bus was very spacious. It was like being in a rich person's house. It was the first concert in New York City, New York. It's an amazing city and all but it was crowded. After they sang monsoon they said "now ladies and gentlemen we have a special guest singing with us tonight ladies and gentle men Kelly mastin" omg! I could believe they had just said my name. I was in complete shock. My friends took me by the hands and forced me out on stage. Even though we were on stage they were still making me walk. When we got to bill I couldn't help but hug him. He said "thank you for coming out but please get off me." Thank you god he didn't say that into the microphone.

After the concert tom suggested that we go clubbing. I mean it was perfectly legal seeing as all of us were over we got into the limo tom asked if it would be alright if he could kiss me. "Tom you don't have to ask just do it" I said when he kissed me I wasn't totally surprised I was a little surprised that it happened right when I was done talking. We got to the club about 20 minutes later.

_**Tom's pov**_

__As we pulled up next to the club entrance I broke the kiss. When we felt it come to a stop we all opened the door, and then went up to the entrance got checked in and went to the bar. Kelly came and sat on my lap and started twirling my medium blond hair. We both ordered beers and started for the dance floor we started to grind. An hour later bill came and tapped us on the shoulders to tell us that it was time to go.

_**Bill's pov**_

I went over to tom and Kelly they had been dancing on and off since we had gotten there. The rest of the gang had just been drinking. Well when I was right next to them tapping them on the shoulders and said time to go.


End file.
